Full Metal Alchemist The Life Of Alphonse Elric
by torakiji
Summary: in a first person perspective, Alphonse Elric is at the age now where he is trying to understand the concepts of being a 6 year old living in a house with no father. He spents most of his time on this day living with his family, alone, in Rizembul.
1. Chapter 1: Us

Authors Note:This is the first time I have done a first speaker with Aru, and especially with him as a 6 year old child. I tried to make it sound like the perspective of at child so young who lived with his Mom and elder brother alone in a valley village. I dunno, it was all rather confusing to me at first, but I hope that this turns out how I planned it to. I thank all of you guys taking the time to read my Fanfics! Oh, and I'm sorry for you Winry x Ed haters. I just put little bits in the chapters now and again, so it's not common. Eheh...;; -sweatdrop-

* * *

_Chapter 1: Us_

"Ha-ha! You'll never catch me!" I chuckled out softly, running my little legs as quick as they could go.

"I'll get you!!!" yelled out a familiar voice of another child--a boy--yelling back at him.

We ran through a field, wide as the eye could see. Butterflies floated above the glades of grass that softly blew in the soft breeze. The sky was an inky blue, and many poofy white clouds were drifting without gravity pulling them down above our heads. It was really surprising to me why they hadn't fallen to the earth like every time I tried to jump into the air. My feet were magnetised to the ground!!

Hello. My name is Alphonse; Alphonse Elric. But you can just call me Al. Every one else does. I am 6 years old, and I live with my Mom and older Brother, Edward in a little valley village known as Risembul. He's older than me by one year, and somewhat shorter…but you _never _want to tell him that. He can get so mad that his head nearly explodes into pieces! It's probably because he doesn't like to drink milk, and Mom has always told us that milk makes our bones grow big and strong. Anyways, I was born and raised here in Risembul with only my Mom. I don't even remember my Dad…he left us when I was just born and Ed was 1 years old. I've grown up to learn the fact that brother doesn't like him very much, because every time we mention him Mom gets sad.

"Got you!!" was all I heard when I was finally tackled to the hard ground, but it didn't hurt. It actually felt rather soft because once I opened my eyes I found out that we were actually in a pile of dirt. I was ready to surrender by now. The sun was nearing it's time to set and Mom would be calling us in soon. But we always took forever getting inside cause we _always_ wanted to stay out a bit longer. But this time, we were going to stay out and watch the stars come into the sky!

"Okay, **okay**! You got me, brother.." I huffed, glancing over my shoulder briefly to see the wide grin spread across Ed's face like butter on toast. (Mm…toast is good.)

"I surrender.." I mumbled lowly, returning the light grin. Though, it was more of a fake grin that anything.

"I'm getting faster, Al. I can't _wait_ to tell Mom!" the scratchy voice of my eldest brother croaked as he lifted himself off my back and to his feet before helping me to mine.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Anything for my little bro!…And speaking of which…you're really dirty, Al." Ed's amber eyes shifted slightly, taking an upwards and downwards glance at my now dirt coloured clothes. Taking a short second to look at myself, I gave a light chuckle and shot my eyes back up to meet with his giant amber orbs. "Yeah, I am aren't I?!" It was then that my brother had a sudden outburst of laughter, and I couldn't help but join him. It was pretty funny after all. I was _soaked_ with dirt!

"C'mon, Al, we should get you cleaned up before Mom finds out." Ed had suddenly lowered his tone, and grabbed my arm in the process of his talking. At this, I grinned and nodded at the exact same time. I couldn't go outside late at night being all dirty cause then the dirt would make me cold.

Leading me inside our little family home, we took off our shoes at the entrance and quickly dashing off down the hallway. Mom spent most of her time in the backyard tending to the garden or doing laundry, but she could see through the window to the entrance and see us if she wanted to. She wasn't there now, so this was our moment to dash without getting caught. Ed led me into our shared bedroom and quietly shut the door. Our room was pretty spacious for just the two of us. Though we rarely made a mess, unless Ed was too lazy to clean up after himself. Our beds were on separate sides of the walls surrounding our room. Brother's was the closest to the doorway, and mine was by the window. You could tell too…Ed didn't make his bed this morning..(-.-;;)

I took my time walking over to my dresser, and when I had gotten there I had to remember which drawer had my shirts and which one had my pants and shorts. I had _always_ gotten the drawers mixed up, and when Mom went to put my clothes away she'd find shorts in the midst of a pile of shirts. When I had finally decided which one was which (Turns out I got them mixed up…again..), I pulled out what was needed from each drawer before parting from the dresser to get changed. When I turned around, I found Ed pulling out his own set of clothes. It seemed like we were both changing into our Pyjamas. Grinning softly, I set my own pair on the corner of my neatly made bed and sat down comfortably.

"Ah, crap..!" I heard Ed curse to himself. He usually got like that when he couldn't reach the top drawer…hehe…him and his shortness…it has always stopped him from getting to his goals. Finally when he managed to pull out what he was looking for, he shut the drawer furiously and wandered over to his bed and plopped down onto the open sheets.

"We'd better hurry, Al. The sun looks like it's about to set. The sky is already turning pink." Ed murmured, glancing out the window. And I shortly followed afterwards.

"Yeah. We don't wanna miss those stars!"

I sat up prompt on my knees, grabbing a hold of my pyjamas and sat back against my pillow. Gosh I loved that pillow…it was so cushy and always made me fall asleep easily and right away.

I glanced over to brother, who was already shirtless. He was always in a hurry when getting changed that it was unreal! He was like…a mini super-hero that could dress so fast that the changing of colors would make your head would spin in so many circles to make you dizzy!! Or…maybe that was just me. Who knows? I yanked my dirt covered shirt from my body and tossed it into my laundry bucket that was wide open. (Mom got tired of our dirty laundry sitting in a corner so she got both of us a laundry bucket. I was starting to get annoyed with the smell of feces and other gross things in our room anyway, so I guess you could say Mom saved us from dying of gross smells.)

When we were both done changing ourselves (Ed being done long before me…), we quickly ran back outside just in time to catch the sky turning a beautiful orangey colour. Now if only Winry will **show up **this time! Every time we plan something like this, she claims that she's busy helping Aunt Pinako make auto-mail. For quite some time now we've spent the time outside with ourselves, but I found that fine. I just wondered if Brother did too..

"Al! Ed! _Heeyyy_!" came our names from a distance. Edward had glance over, and I yet again shortly followed. It was Winry! As she ran towards us her light blonde strands of hair flew from side to side each time she lopped on one of her small legs.

"Winry!" We both cried as the girl approached us and stopped immediately. "Hey, I'm sorry. I was able to get out this time only because Aunt Pinako said she didn't need me to help her tonight." she grinned foolishly. I watched the grin on Ed's face grow even bigger than it was before, and I couldn't help but chuckle. At least we were able to spend one night with her..it was better than nothing I suppose.

Laying down in the grass upon the hill near our house, we chatted amongst ourselves humbly. Winry talked about auto-mail, and Brother just rambled on about nothing. I listened. There wasn't much to talk about..and I really wasn't the talking type. I glanced up to the now darkening sky, it's colour had changed from bright orange to a lightish dark blue. It was then that I spotted something bright, twinkling in the night sky.

"Hey, a star!" I pointed my index finger to the sky, and immediately the other two silenced themselves with a light gasp.

"Make a wish, Al!" Winry spoke out, clasping her hands together with glee.

And that was what I did.

Putting my hands together, I closed my brown eyes and drowned myself in my silence, wishing for something that maybe would come true for me. Something..that would be a dream come true.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sicknesses

_Chapter 2: The Sicknesses_

"Alphonse...wake up..."

_No..not yet...just a little bit longer, Mom.._

"Hey, Al! Wake up!"

_...I don't want to Ed...not yet..._

Wait...what day was it today?

"C'mon dear. It's time to get up..you have a doctors appointment today. Remember? It's Monday."

Monday?! Doctors appointment?!!

I sat erect in my bed with a horror struck expression on my face. That's right! I had a doctors appointment today! I've been getting sick a lot lately so Mom decided to bring me to the doctor in the village for a check-up. But he was busy that say she booked it for this Monday. Today.

My brown orbs glanced over to now what I could see my Mom sitting on the edge of my bed and brother leaning against her lap. A trickle of sweat dribbled down my left cheek, and slid around it as I smiled lightly, trailing down my neck not to be seen. "Morning mom, morning brother." I mumbled, quickly slapping my hand to my wet forehead. I had another nightmare. Those were happening frequently too..along with the sicknesses.

"How are you feeling today, Alphonse?" Mom's soft voice cooed to me, causing my attentions to turn to her just in time for her to place a cold hand on my forehead. Every mother did this I found out to check if we had a fever. "You've got another fever. We should get you to the doctor's as soon as possible. We can't have you getting sick again, now can we?" This time Mom gave a slight giggle, and a grin grimaced on both mine and brother's faces.

Glancing down, I gave a curt nod and sighed briefly. "I guess."

"Get dressed the two of you and we'll head over there as soon as your ready to go. Okay?" Mom asked, standing from her sitting position and quietly exited after we gave a sign of life. Once Mom was no where in sight, Ed turned towards me just as I was pulling the warm sheets off my body. "So, what'd you dream tonight Al?" Brother asked, helping me out of the nice warmth and onto my sock covered feet. He was always curious about my nightmares or dreams...for some odd reason he'd come up with a good solution when I never could. I guessed he was good at that sort of thing.

"Well, this time I dreamt that you had become some mean, raving Alchemist person going around killing people because you felt like it. You even killed Mom,..and Dad, even Winry and Aunt Panaco! It's kinda hard to tell, but it was really scary!!" I quivered as I wandered over to the pile of clothes Mom left out for me to wear today. "That's kinda creepy.." I heard Ed as I took my time laying each piece of clothing out on my bed before stripping myself down and into the ones laid out. Once done, I folded my pyjamas and put them down on the floor. I made my bed neatly and placed my folded clothes onto the fluffy pillow I most adored.

"Okay, let's go. I wanna get this done before I start to get really sick. I don't want to be sick anymore.." I whispered the last part quiet lowly.

We exited the room without another word, and soon exited the house afterwards. I had taken Mom's hand on our way to the doctor's office. She knew my fear of doctors more than anyone. When we sat in the room waiting for him to show up, Mom told me my fever was raising and Ed to get a glass of water for me. So I was stuck sipping an unfamiliar glass that I don't even know where it's been! Maybe some patients had been drinking from this thing and it wasn't even washed…eww..

"Mrs. Elric?" came a male voice out of no where. A man's head had popped in from behind the door. He didn't look old at all..he looked rather young to be a doctor. His face had no signs of age, and his voice wasn't scratchy like most doctors I've met. Maybe I could get to like this one.

"Yes, that is me. You may call me Trisha." Mom gave a light grin, and even a small giggle at the end.

The man grimaced a smile, stepping into the room and quietly shutting the door. "Alright, Trisha. You brought your son in for a check-up, correct?" he asked, his blue orbs glancing up from his paper to take a look at me and brother. He looked so sincere, a calm kind of aura surrounded him.

"Yes that is correct." Mom mumbled, standing from her chair and taking me with her since our hands were joined. "My son, Alphonse, hasn't been feeling to great lately. He's been catching a lot of sicknesses and has had many nightmares. I'm positive that he couldn't be growing at 6 years old so I was hoping you could see what was wrong with him.." She looked down at me with a sincere smile.

"Hello, Alphonse. I'll be checking on you today to make sure your healthy and that your body is working the way it should, okay?" the doctor knelt down to me. I shifted my brown orbs to meet his ocean eyes, and I caught his light smile. It was then that I returned it, and inhaled to reply. "Are you really going to do that? Your not going to hurt me?" At this, the man laughed a very jolly laugh. "Never, dear boy! I just want to make sure your not catching anything deadly. Now, come with me."

I let go of Mom's hand, and she sat down right next to Ed who seemed slightly determined to find out what was wrong with me. The man picked me up by my armpits and gently sat me on the large bed like padding chair thing that was surrounded by thousands of tools. They all looked so evil..like they were going to come after me and eat my brains out. Was he seriously going to use those things on me?

…I found that out when he picked up one tool that looked like a flashlight. He really was going to use it on me! I almost had a fit when he told me it wouldn't do anything to me, and all he was going to do was look inside my ear.

He did all these weird procedures, such as putting a stick on my tongue so he could see down my throat, checking my heart beat with a thing that made me giggle because of how cold it was, and he checked something called my 'reflexes' by hitting this rubber thing on my knee. Then he had to take some weird pictures so I could see my bones and everything inside! It was SO cool! Once he was done, I was able to get off that uncomfortable bed thing and go back to my seat where Ed greeted me with a smile.

"Well, Trisha.." the doctor spoke, and we both turned. He had a concerned look on his face. Both brother and I shifted our gaze to Mom, who's expression suddenly hardened. What was wrong? "From what the x-rays have concluded, your son has digested something into his stomach and it's stuck in between the tube leading to the small intestine and his stomach. It's blocking any fluids to go through and that's what explains why he's been getting sick so often." he sighed briefly before continuing. "As for the nightmares, I am very sure that it is only natural for some boys to go through nightmare periods in their lives. Not all, but some." he finished, giving Mom a long hard stare. She looked afraid, very afraid.

"We may have to perform surgery--right away--before any internal damage is done."

Mom's orbs shifted downwards to the ground, and a very frightened look had over-come her. "Alright…if that is how it must be."

I was confused. What was happening? All I heard was that something was stuck in me, and I wasn't sure what. What was an intestine? It sounded like some funny word for a type of worm..

"Alphonse. I need you to come with me. We're taking you to another room and putting you to sleep…there's something inside of you that we need to get rid of okay?" the doctor cooed, coming over to me and taking my hand. I glanced up at him, saying nothing, as a look of fear came onto my face. "Your Mom and big brother will be here when you wake up, so you have nothing to worry about. Now come on. We must get you changed." He smiled warmly this time, and I took a moment to look back at Mom and Ed before we left the room. The expressions of fear implanted into my mind.

I laid in a bed wearing nothing, and I mean nothing, but a bed sheet. They made me strip down till I was naked cause they said they could perform what they were doing easier. So now I was laying in this bed with needles in my arms, doctors rushing me to different rooms and my mind boggling with confusion. What was is inside of me that they needed to get rid of? Would I die? I couldn't die!! I was living a perfectly normal life!!…Oh gosh, now I'm panicking! What were they going to DO to me?!!

The last thing I knew I had some weird mask thingy over my mouth, and I was out cold in a land of dreams. Good dreams this time.

"_Is he going to wake up soon, Mom?" _

"_I'm not sure, Edward. Just wait and see.."_

"_I wonder what he swallowed.." _

"_Probably something that couldn't be digested properly.." _

I could hear many voices talking around and about me. They were familiar. Voices I've heard before. Opening my brown eyes slowly, the faces of four people were fuzzed in my vision, and soon they slowly cleared up. Mom, Brother, Winry and Aunt Panaco were leaning over me, their faces changed immediately from worry to relief.

"Al!" shouted Winry.

"Thank goodness…" Mom hushed out, placing a hand on her chest.

"Thought you'd never wake up!" Ed leaned forward more, his grin growing broad.

"W…What?" I whispered, lifting a sore arm to rub my eye.

"They did surgery on you to remove a piece of a rock you had accidentally swallowed, dear. You've been asleep for hours now!" Mom softly smiled. I returned it, but it was small. I couldn't do much. I was in a lot of pain…

"So I won't be sick anymore?" I finally asked, and all four of their heads shook.

Winry stuck up one finger in a matter-oh-fact way. "Nope! They removed what was making you sick."

Closing my eyes, I exhaled slightly. What a relief…

"Good…I thought I'd never get better."


	3. Chapter 3: Snow Day

_Chapter 3: Snow Day_

"Today we're calling for a major overcast on snow. Please dress warm..we don't want people getting sick!" a muffled voice warned through the radio. Great, just as soon as I get a check up and a surgury, they call for a snow day. Now Brother is going to get sick..!

Oh, if your wondering, I'm not allowed out of the house for a week..it's kinda like what the police call 'house arrest' when I havn't even done anything wrong. The Doctor suggested I don't leave the house until my stitches and insides are fully recovered. He didn't want me to rick getting sick again. I don't think I will either! I hate being sick...and I really don't like it when Ed is sick either cause then I have to do all the extra chores around the house. But usually Mom let me off easy because she knew I always wanted to be by Brother's side to make sure he was ok.

Smuggling my little kitty stuffie that Mom had made for me when I was really small, I watched her as she had gotten up and turned off the radio. Turning back to face us, she walked step by step over to me and picked me up. I was surprised she was still able to pick me up at 6. I guessed that with all the home chores she did around the house, she was one strong Mom. "So, how is my baby boy doing? Feeling any better than last night, dear?" Mom asked, cooing her gentle voice to me as I grinned and laid my head on her shoulder with my brown eyes glued to hers. Gosh, I'm such a Mommy's boy. "I'm okay. Brother still thinks I should stay in bed." At this, Mom gave out a light giggle and placed her head softly ontop of mine. "Well, your Brother is over reacting. The Doctor didn't say you had to stay in bed..just inside the house." she reminded, repeating the words the man had directly said to her after I came out of the surgury. It seemed that Ed had forgotten them tons of times, and Mom had to continuously remind him.

Mom walked over to the closest window and gazed out of it, still holding me, as she watched Ed and Winry play around in the backyard. All I did was grin. At least Brother was having fun out there, freezing his toes and fingers off while I got to stay in the warmth with Mom. It was sheer heaven to me! I loved spending time alone with Mom, cause that way Brother wouldn't always inturupt our conversations.

"I can see Edward is enjoying himself. Him and Winry sure are spending a lot of time together lately." Mom mumbled, glancing down at me with her shining emerald orbs. I chuckled and glanced back up at her with my own eyes. "Yeah, that's because either he likes her or since I'm not out there he has no one else to play with.."

"You may be right, Alphonse. Hey, while we're at it, why don't I warm up a nice bath for you?" Mom finally spoke with more tenderness in her voice. At this, I quickly nodded with fast agreement as she quietly wandered down the hall and into the bathroom. Bending over, I held onto Mom's shoulder tightly so I wouldn't fall as she turned the two taps two make the flowing, steamy liquid to flow out. I still havn't figured out how to run the bath yet, so for a while I had gotten Mom to do it until I could understand how much I needed and which was the hot and cold. Gently, Mom set be back to the surface of the floor and gave me a small grin. "Alright, undress yourself while we wait for the water to fill up to the right temperature." he told me, and I obeyed. Going behind her, I grabbed a towel from the cupboard and immediantly began to undress myself. I set my kitty on the sink counter so he wouldn't get wet after I had wrapped the towel around my waist. The last time he got wet was when Brother had accidently left him in the rain when we were playing hide and go seek and I lost him.

"Hows this?" Mom asked, taking my hand carefully and putting it under the running tap. I looked up to her and nodded. "Ya! I think that's good." A smile was given to me, and soon after Mom left me to give me some privacy, and also a warning to call her if I needed anything.

As I turned to face the bath, a grin had spread across my face. Yay! She put bubbles in while I wasn't looking!! Oooh, I loved playing with bubbles!

When I was in, the only thing you could see of me was my head amongst all the risen bubbles. A huge grin was stuck to my face as I played childishly with the pink bubbles around me. Each time I poked one, it would either sink in or pop.

I sat in silence for about a good 15 minutes when the door had burst open and in came Ed, rushing for the tiolet while slamming the door behind him. "Brother? What are you doing?" I asked dumbly, obviously knowing what it is he had to do. I don't even know why I bothered. "Winry left. She wishes you luck in getting out of the house." he spoke lowly, unzipping his pants. Lucky him..he got the whole grown-up-peeing-in-the-toilet-way before most boys did. I havn't even gotten it yet! Oh well. "Oh..well..the next time you see her, let her know I said thanks." he murmured into my bubbles, looking away to give Brother some privacy while he did his thing. By now I had gotten used to Brother barging in while I was taking a bath to go to the washroom. Before I used to get so annoyed with it, but now it doesn't bother me..well..as long as there are bubbles in the tub so he couldn't see me. (-Blush- ..) Once I heard the sound of a zipper being zipped back up to it's spot, my brown eyes shifted over to make sure he was done. I knew so when I saw him put the seat down, flush, and go over to the sink. While he washed his hands, I began to randomly poke at the bubbles that sat in front of my face again.

"How're you feeling, Al?" Ed asked randomly into the moment as he dried off his soapy hands. I glanced up from my trance, and finally grinned once I could register what he just said to me. "I'm good. I don't feel sick at all.." A small grin spread across Ed's face, the butter on toast way again, and I couldn't help but return it. I could never do it as well as he could. "That's good. At least your healing." he mumbled, sitting upon the toilet seat and took my kitty from it's resting position. I watched him examine it before turning back to my lovely bubble city. "I can't believe you still have this.." he finally spoke, giving me an arched eyebrow. "Well, yeah! It's special to me cause Mom made it.." I reminded him, my brown orbs giving him a sheer sign that I was going to keep it for my entire life.

After most of the bubbles had either disappeared or been popped down, I asked Brother to turn so I could get out without him looking at me. I caught him rolling his eyes as he shifted his position so that his back was facing me. I took this as my chance and quickly grabbed the towel Mom had laid out for me. "I saw you when you were born, Al. I don't think it's that big of a deal." Brother said dully, setting my cheeks ablaze with embaressment. "I've changed a lot since then, Brother! There's a big difference between being born and 6 years old!" I reminded him furiously. I could guess right away that he knew I was right, but denied to admit it. That was Brother for you. Reaching over the tub's edge, I unplugged the plug and watched as all the water and bubbles sank down into the little hole. I had always wondered where it went..

"Al, when you get better.." Brother came out suddenly, and I ubruptly turned to look at him. Blinking my eyes curiously, I tried to cope with what he was saying before he went on. "..There's something I want to show you. I've wanted to get you it for a while, but I've never found the time to go out and get it. So I want to show you it and see what you think.." he mumbled. This made a huge bubble of warmth explode in my chest, and immediantly I launched to give him the biggest glomp in the world. "You don't have to get me anything, Brother! I'm happy with what I've got!" This made him laugh, and give me a piggy back out of the bathroom, the steam flying everywhere as the door opened.Mom heard the door go flying open, saw us, and immediantly began to laugh. "Edward, put your brother down, he needs to get changed!" Mom told him through a laughing voice, and Ed nodded quickly. He let me down slowly so that my towel wouldn't fall neither go up. I rushed back into the bathroom to grab my kitty before racing passed Brother and down the hall, beating him to our room...like always.

After coming out from getting changed, I followed Ed into the living room where Mom sat humbly, singing to herself as she read what she called a very good, romantic book. We already kew what it was about, Mom never stopped talking about it. She was so entranced by the books storyline that she rarely ever stopped talking about it. All Ed and I could do was pray for her and what may become of that book in the future. She was almost done the novel though so we didn't have to be forced to hear about it for too much longer. Hurrah!

Sitting in the chair next to Mom, and Ed going across from me, I watched Mom as her emerald eyes scanned the book carefully, reading every detail that each sentence gave. I really wondered about her sometimes. It was like her entire being was absorbed into the book and we couldn't get her to snap out of it. "Mooooom.." Ed called out dully, snapping his fingers in front of her hoping to get to to reality. Gosh, this was going to take forever...

Sighing heavily I gave up, not even trying to wake Mom from her dream land. Slipping out of my seat, I took my kitty with me into the room I liked to call 'the study room.' I sat in the middle of the floor, staring out the window as more snowflakes fell calmly to the ground. It was then that I began to wonder what it was like to be snow. Frozen compounds of water, forming to making an individual self and slowly falling to the ground, awaiting while piling together with other snowflakes to melt into the ground for moisture. Life seemed so simple for snowflakes. Right now, it did for me too. I felt like a snowflake, drifting from the heavens freely.

"..Free." I murmured to myself in the silence, hearing Brother still trying to wake Mom up in the other room.

"I like it."


	4. Chapter 4: He Got Sick Too

_Chapter 4: He Got Sick Too_

"I knew you shouldn't have overstayed your time outside, Brother." I sighed out, staring down at my elder brother who laid in bed with a cold towel placed upon his forehead. I knew this was going to happen. Brother had stayed outside for too long and got himself sick. I just knew it was going to happen. Knew it!

I glanced over to the clock. 8:13 PM is what it read. I had spent all day in brother's room watching over him.

Ed closed his eyes, sniffling in a large hunk of gross green stuff back into his nose after it decided to show itself from his nostrils. "I know, I know. It was stupid." he mumbled through a clogged nose, making his speech sound muffled. Now he knew how I felt when I got a cold. Brother barely ever got colds, and when he did, they were bad. For some odd reason, those were the only things he didn't catch, but everything else he did. It was kind of weird.

"Bleh..I feel like crap. I hate catching colds." Edward spoke out with that same muffled, clogged up voice. "Don't worry, brother. Within no time you'll feel better..just as long as you stay in bed like you should." I grinned at him. He hated staying in bed, but whenever he tried to get out, either me or Mom would catch him sneaking out and force him back to his bed. It was fun seeing his face when he was put back into bed.

"Where's Mom?" he asked, and all I did was shrug. How was I supposed to know where Mom was when she just suddenly disappeared without telling me. She tends to do that now a days without warning...I always wondered if she went off the think about Dad so it didn't worry us. But she was wrong, it did worry us.

The next thing I knew, she had come through the door with a basin full of cold water and a new rag. So she had gone off to get a new thing of water for Ed. I should have known. "To answer your question, brother, she's right there." I chuckled, knowing that he didn't think of it as funny. Mom giggled lightly, setting the basin on her lap as she sat next to me and took the rag that sat on Ed's forehead. Dipping it in the cool liquid, she made sure it was drenched befor esqueezing some of the water out and placing it back on the forehead of my brother again. "You really need to get some rest, dear." Mom cooed to Ed, who simply smiled softly and nodded. Yeah, sure, he obeyed her but not me. Gosh, I should at least have some say!

Mom took my hand, waved to Ed and took me out of the room with the bowl in her other hand. She quietly shut the door behind us, and turned to face me. "Mr. Big Guy needs lots of rest in order to get better, right, honey?" A grin came onto Mom's face, and I couldn't help but nod with a smile to follow. She was always looking out for Ed and me. I was proud to have her as a mother. "Now, let us too get some rest. It's been a long day. I bet your tired too, watching over Edward all day for me. Thank you."

After me and Mom exchanged our good-nights, and I got a good night kiss, I quickly rushed off to Ed and mine's bedroom. He was staying in the spare bedroom so his germs wouldn't fly around the room over night and get me sick too. As I rushed through the door, I gave a gentle toss of my kitty so that it landed on my bed and then I shut the door behind me. I didn't want to make too much of a noise..brother is mean when he is woken from a soundless sleep. I learned that the hard way...(.;;) Within minutes I was already dressed in my nice, comfy pyjama's, and snuggled under my warm covers with my precious kitty and pillow. Tonight was going to be a dreamfilled night. No nightmares. I knew that for sure.

The birds chirped at the window, and a melodic tune soon followed. It was my alarm clock bird. The sound rang through my head, causing a grin to spread across my face like every morning. The sun's light shone through the open window in my room, casting down on my sleeping figure. The brightness of the sun had seeped through my eyelids, making my eyes open themselves up to the unwanted light. I let out a soft groan as my arms upstretched above my head. This is what I called a morning stretch. It was what woke up the body from 8 hours or more of sleep. Hurray! Today was Monday, and the radio people said there was no school today! And on top of that, my week was over! (I went to the doctor's last Monday) Y'know what that means?! I finally get to go outside! I yanked the covers off of my body, and jumped out of bed. I wasn't sure if Mom or Ed were awake, but I didn't care. I wanted to get outside as quickly as possible!!

Racing down the hallway with my kitty in hand, I rushed to the front door and flung it open, not even caring if I had boots on or not. I ran into the snow, and stuck my arms up far above my head and shouted. "That's right, world!! Alphonse Elric is back in business!!!" I could hear my voice echo even after I hadn't said anything for 2 minutes. But before I knew it, I could hear a sleepy voice calling to me. "Alphonse..what are you doing?" It was Mom. I shot my head in her direction, and immediantly I ran inside. Heading to Mom's bedroom, I opened the door with the biggest grin on my face she had ever seen in my entire life. "I can go outside again, Mom!! I am SO happy!" My words were a jumbled mess I noticed afterwards, and it took Mom a minute to figure out what I just said. A small smle had come onto her lips, and immediantly she pulled herself from her covers and warmth to come over to me. "I guess that's quite the exciting treat, isn't it?" she asked. I gave a furious nod. Though I didn't like Winter very much, I still liked to go out and play in the snow. And that's why I was so happy to get out of the house today.

"Alright. Get your boots on and dress yourself. We can go outside and build a snowman in the backyard so Edward can watch us. That way he call me if he needs anything." Mom ordered in a calm way, and I yet again obeyed. My things were stashed in a cupboard just for the winter clothes. It was seperated into three piles; a pile for Ed, a pile for me and a pile for Mom. You could tell which stuff belonged to who because Ed's was all red, Moms was all pink and mine was all greenish-blue. I grabbed what I could see as mine, and immediantly put it all on. I didn't want to catch a cold so I made sure that my coat was done up extra good and that my ski pants were nice and tight against my boots before heading out into the white abyss. It took a little while for Mom to come out, but by then I had already made, what...5 snow angels, a snowball wall and a kitty face with my footprints. "Oh my, you sure were having fun without me being here, Alphonse!" Mom giggled, placing a mitten covered hand on her cheek as I finished my last snow angel. I was already covered in snow, and my toque could plainly show that as the snow stuck to it ontop of my head, making me look like a young Santa Clause.

Me and Mom spent the next couple of hours building at least 3 different kinds of snowmen, with surprisingly no inturuptions from Brother, before we took a break for hot chocolate; the home-made kind.

As I sat at the table, I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. I knew it wasn't Mom because she was in the kitchen. Glancing over my shoulder, away from my kitty, I saw Brother standing at the entrance to the hall. He was awake after all! But..by the expression on his face, it looked like he just woke up. A large grin spread across my face, and I turned ubruptly to call out:

"Mom! Brother is awake!!"


End file.
